


Homestuck NSFW oneshots?

by Souffle_Girl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Somnophilia, F/F, F/M, Falsedom, M/M, Multi, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souffle_Girl/pseuds/Souffle_Girl
Summary: Just me writing smut oneshots.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon, June Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope, Roxy Lalonde/Meenah Peixes, Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Latula x Mituna

MITUNA: 1 D0N7 KN0W L47, 175 K1ND4 3M84RR4571NG.  
LATULA: oh com3 on3, tun4. 4s 1f 4 sm4ll bulg3 1s gonn4 stop m3.  
LATULA: b3s1d3s! w3'v3 b33n d4t1ng for wh4t. 4 sw33p now? 1t'll b3 f1n3!  
MITUNA: N0 7H475-  


Mituna sat on the edge of his recooperacoon and Latula knelt before him. Latula reached up towards the waistline of his pants. By the look of it, a small bulge was the LEAST of his worries. She grabbed the waist and began to pull down his pants.

MITUNA: 0K4Y.  


As Latula pulled down the waist, Mituna's bulge wriggled out.  
Latula blinked.  
It wasn't small by any means. It was fairly average, in fact. But it just wasn't what she expected to see after looking at the mass that was in his pants a moment earlier.

MITUNA: UH. 7H3R35.  
LATULA: y3s 1 know how bulg3s work, tun4.  
MITUNA: N0, 1 M34N.  


As he said this, a second bulge came tumbling out of his sweatpants as if on cue. Latula recoiled in surprise.

LATULA: w3ll w3ll w3ll  
LATULA: wh4t do w3 h4v3 h3r3?  
MITUNA: Y34H 7H475. 7H3 7H1NG.  
LATULA: oh tun4. you w3r3 3mb4rr4s3d 4bout TH1S????  
MITUNA: 1 M34N Y34H, 175 N07 3X4C7LY N0RM-  


Mituna had his sentence cut off when Latula took one of his bulges in her mouth, massaging the other one with her left hand and using her right hand to brace herself against Mituna.

MITUNA: 0H M4N.  
MITUNA: 0H 7H47 F33L5 G00D.  


It wasn't long until Latula switched the bulge in her mouth and the bulge in her hand. After a while more of that, she pulled her head back.

LATULA: 1 w4nn4 try som3th1ng. hold on.  


Latula took a deep breath before bringing the two bulges right up next to eachother and trying to stuff them both into her mouth. It almost looked like it was going to work, but near the halfway point it simply became slightly too wide for her. Mituna, however, was determined to see this through.

MITUNA: 50RRY 480U7 7H15 8483.  


Latula tried to utter a muffled "huh?" but before she could, Mituna had grabbed her head on either side and was shoving it down, and as such, shoving the remainder of his bulges inside Latula's mouth. Latula's eyes widened for a second before her eyelids came back down and she let out a deep moan as Mituna's bulges squirmed around in the back of her throat.  
When she couldn't take it any longer, Latula pushed off of Mituna and gasped for breath. Her face was flushed and so was Mituna's.

MITUNA: W3LL 7H47 W45  
MITUNA: N1C3  
LATULA: wh4t do you m34n "w4s"?  
LATULA: w3r3 just g3tt1n st4rt3d, hon3y.  


Latula knelt down on her hands and knees, then turned away from Mituna and reached down to her butt. She gripped the fabric of her leggings with her claws and tore, exposing her nook and her asshole to Mituna. Although she couldn't see it, Mituna's face became even more flushed.

LATULA: 4wful conv3n13nt how my nook 4nd my 4ss 4r3 r1ght 4bov3 34choth3r, pl4c3d p3rf3ctly for som3 doubl3 4ct1on from your bulg3s, huh?  


Mituna did notice this, and was already getting off of his recuperacoon and kneeling down in front of the compromised Latula, trying to move his bulges into position.

MITUNA: 4LR1GH7, H3R3 G035 N07H1NN 1 GU355.  


With that, Mituna thrust his way into Latula, eliciting a moan that was surely loud enough to wake up the neighbors, if Mituna had any.

MITUNA: 0H 5H157 50RRY D1D 7H47 HUR7???  
LATULA: no no, pl34s3  
LATULA: gog.  
LATULA: pl34s3 k33p go1ng.  


Mituna didn't even bother with a response, and instead began to thrust in and out. He could feel Latula's insides growing wetter, although he wasn't sure if that was Latula, himself, or both.  
As he began to pick up the pace, Latula started moaning louder and more often, and Mituna noticed she was digging her hands into the carpet to brace herself. He took this as a signal to go even faster, to the point where he was practically like a jackhammer, ramming Latula's holes. By this point, Latula was practically screaming with pleasure, and their faces were full saturated hues of blush.

MITUNA: L47, 1'M-  


Before he could finish the thought, his slurry flew out of his bulges and into Latula, and Mituna noticed that Latula had also released her slurry around the bulge in her nook. The combination of slurry dripped out of Latula and onto the carpet as Mituna pulled out, and they both collapsed next to each other onto the soft floor of Mituna's hive.  
As they laid next to each other, they leaned in and gave each other a deep kiss. After pulling away from the kiss, Latula looked down at the carpet between her legs and noticed the gold and teal staining.

LATULA: oh th4t 1snt com1ng out 4ny t1m3 soon.  



	2. falsedom Nepeta x Jade

Nepeta looked down at the outfit she was wearing. A sorta skimpy outfit, that still managed to cover up her "privates". She looked at the leash on the counter. This wasn't the strangest thing she'd ever done, but it could easily rank among them. But hey, she was doing this for Jade after all.  
Jade swore up and down that she was a bottom, and Nepeta believed her, even though Dave and Rose seemed to insist otherwise.

JADE: Oh Neppy! I'm ready!  


That was Nepeta's cue, Jade shouting from the other side of the master bathroom door. Nepeta grabbed the leash and opened the door. In the bedroom, Jade had moved everything out of the way to make way for a large velvet mat that held a large circle of candles, with flower petals scattered on top of it. Jade herself was dressed in a nice looking two-piece, covering her boobs and her dick.

It all looked very nice, and for a second, Nepeta wondered how exactly this could play into the situation Jade had described. That was of course before Nep noticed the dark stain beneath Jade.

NEPETA: Oh Jade...  
NEPETA: Did you...  


Jade rolled over onto her back, exposing the large dark spot in all its glory. Nepeta was unsure how to react for a second before she remembered Jade was a dog.

NEPETA: Did you pee in the house again, Jade?  


Jade looked down solemnly, and with a voice of sadness that might make one think she actually regretted doing do, she responded

JADE: Yes...  


Nepeta smirked

NEPETA: Well, you kmeow what happens to bad doggies, right?  
NEPETA: They have to get purrnished!  


Nepeta cracked the leash and walked over to kneel down next to Jade, fixing the hook of the leash on the collar around Jade's neck, and then sitting on the other end of the leash, pulling Jade up but forcing her to look down at the mess she had made. Nepeta pulled back Jade's panties and her dick flopped out, still wet with pee.

Nepeta regarded it for a second with a look of disgust, although it was fake. In reality, she would love to be sucking Jade's dick right now. But that was currently not the situation. Nepeta grasped Jade's dick in her hand, squeezing a bit, eliciting some slight moans from Jade.

NEPETA: Oh, you like that, you naughty pup?  
JADE: Y-yes...  


Jade, still full of fake remorse, hid her face from Nepeta before Nepeta promptly gave Jade's balls a swift slap.

Jade moaned even louder. Nepeta smirked. She was beginning to actually enjoy this.

Nepeta turned around to grab some toys to use on Jade, but as soon as she turned back, Jade lunged and pinned her wrists to the ground.

NEPETA: HEY THAT'S-  


Jade's cock was hard as stone, and long to match. Suddenly, Nepeta realized why Jade had specifically requested Nepeta not to wear anything beneath her skirt. With a single thrust, Jade had found herself inside Nepeta's already wet nook.

Jade chuckled as she watched Nepeta's facade crumble before her eyes, and with another small thrust, Nepeta let out a loud moan.

JADE: Oh dearest Nepeta.  
NEPETA: Y-yes?  
JADE: Have you, perhaps, been a bad kitten lately?  


Nepeta's face was a deep olive color. It was clear she wanted all Jade could offer, and she managed to respond, barely.

NEPETA: O,h,, yes, Jade... I've been a very naughty kitten...  
NEPETA: Pplease, fill me up,,,  
JADE: Well.  
JADE: If you insist!  
JADE: >8)  


With that, Jade began to thrust in and out of Nepeta violently. Nepeta came almost immediately, olive slurry flowing out around Jade as she continued to thrust. Before Jade was even turning Nepeta on her side and hoisting a leg above Jade's shoulder, Nepeta must have came at least three times, from the look of the velvet blanket. Jade just grinned wider and began to thrust even faster. Nepeta's moans were nothing but incoherent screaming at this point, which of course was only an invitation for Jade to go even faster, which was apparently somehow possible.

After at least seven more loads of slurry out of Nepeta, Jade hoisted her girlfriend up, holding her legs above her own shoulders as she rapidly moved Nepeta up and down. Every thrust was tip to balls, and although Jade nearly came out many times, she never did. She was an expert at this. From the look of Nepeta's face, she was enjoying this quite a bit. Her eyes had rolled back into her skull.

It was then that Jade had an amazing idea. Sneakily, she aimed a hand down at her own crotch and began enlarging her dick using her space powers. Nepeta only screamed louder.

After just a minute or so more of that, Jade carefully dropped herself and Nepeta back down onto the blanket as she released the massive load she had been holding up. It filled up Nepeta's nook, and forced Jade out, causing the rest of Jade's cum to fall on Nepeta's twitching body. Jade looked smugly at Nepeta as she returned her dick to normal size, then layed down next to Nepeta and promptly fell asleep.


	3. Somnophilia Terezi x Dave

Terezi slid open the door to her bedroom, the soft light of the moon illuminating her sleeping husband. Dave usually fell asleep far before Terezi did, unless they wanted to have sex. Tonight of course, was an exception. Earlier, Terezi had brought up an idea she had been thinking about for months.

She had asked if she could fuck Dave in his sleep, and in classic Strider fashion, he simply replied "sure."

She crept up to the bed and pulled back the covers. Dave was already hard.

TEREZI: MY MY, MR. STR1D3R. YOU'V3 R34LLY L3T YOURS3LF GO.  


She hesitantly poked his cock and it twitched. Dave didn't.

Perfect.

She climbed onto the bed, placing herself over the sleeping Dave, and started to give him a handjob. His dick acted as if it had a mind of its own, almost moving itself to better fit Terezi's hand.

A little time later and Terezi moved to begin sucking Dave's dick. As she took him in her mouth, Dave groaned, causing Terezi to look up at his face. He was still asleep. She continued sucking. After a while, Terezi felt a bit of cum release into her mouth.

TEREZI: H3H3H3  


Terezi moved her mouth away and gave his dick, now wet with her teal saliva, a few more strokes before she moved her hips above it. She slowly set herself down, letting Dave's dick find it's way into her nook, she let out a moan, covering her mouth so as not to wake him. While there wouldn't necessarily be a problem with fucking an awake Dave, it would simply ruin the experience Terezi was going for. She began to gently bounce herself on Dave, trying her best to contain her sounds of pleasure.

A minute or so of riding Dave, and he came into her nook. Terezi sighed with pleasure for a second before realizing that not only was Dave still hard inside her, but also her own bulge had wiggled its way out of her and was now squirming against Dave's chest.

She took her bulge in her hand and began riding Dave again while jerking herself off, making it even harder to contain her moans. Terezi of course found even more pleasure in the challenge of containing her own sounds, and managed to time herself to cum at the same time as her sleeping husband, squirting out teal slurry onto Dave and herself.

With that, she let out a final long sigh of pleasure and layed down on top of Dave, with him still buried in her nook, their cum swirling together inside her as she drifted to sleep.


	4. Roxy x Meenah kismesis

Roxy and Meenah stood facing each other in Roxy's living room. Neither of them remembered the circumstances that led to this, but frankly, neither cared. Through the "heated argument" they were having, they both failed to notice the homoerotic tention rising in the room.

ROXY: well maybe if u werent such a huge asshole all the time, people would actually like you!  


Meenah inched closer, dramatically pointing a finger for emphasis

MEENAH: M-E??? YOUR-E da one thats always bein a bitch about everyfin!  


Roxy, too, inched closer.

ROXY: oh dont even.  


A few more minutes of back and forth and the girls were basically butting heads. Roxy's eyes were still full of flame, but Meenah's spirit had died down a little, and she had found herself just staring.

ROXY: OH! AND-  


Roxy was cut off when Meenah grasped her head and engaged in a deep kiss with Roxy, who's eyes instantly flew wide open. When Meenah pulled away, she looked just as shocked.

MEENAH: oh gog im sorry i dont know why i did tha-  


Roxy returned the favor, giving Meenah a forceful kiss that sent both girls tumbling to the ground, Roxy straddling Meenah, who found herself moaning into Roxy's mouth.

Roxy snuck a hand away from Meenah's head and down to the bottom of her shirt, reaching up under the shirt and begining to fondle Meenah's breast as they continued their sensual kiss.

As Roxy pulled her face away, both girls faces were a deep shade of their respective blood color.

MEENAH: water we even doing???  
ROXY: does it matter?  
MEENAH: you make a fair point.  


With a third kiss started, Roxy was now fondling Meenah's chest with both hands, and Meenah moved one of her own hands down to Roxy's waistline, reaching into her panties.

When Meenah's fingers brushed Roxy's clit, Roxy shuddered slightly and let out a deep moan.

Meenah pulled her hand away and the girls sat up on the floor, Roxy still straddling Meenah. They stared into each other's eyes for a second before attempting to simultaneously make out again while undressing each other. When Roxy's boobs had been freed from her bra, Meenah looked down at them, regarding them fondly for a second before moving suck on them, causing Roxy to moan even deeper. Each girl was now dressed exclusively in the clothes they were wearing below the waist.

It was a bit of a challenge, but Roxy managed to pull Meenah's sweatpants off as she continued to suck Roxy's boobs. Meenah was wearing boxers, and a slight bulge was already formed in them. Meenah pulled away from Roxy's chest and Roxy pulled down her skirt. Roxy was wearing a cute pair of pink panties with kitten faces on them, like her shirt. She was also wearing pink and purple striped stockings which ran up to her thighs.

Roxy giggled.

ROXY: so...  


She reached a hand down to Meenah's underwear, and gave her bulge a few strokes through the boxers. Encouraged by this, the bulge fully unsheathed itself and became a writhing mass inside Meenah's underwear.

Roxy leaned back so that she was lying on the floor, stuck her legs in the air, and began to take off her panties. Meenah pulled off her boxers, flustered by the scene unfolding before her.

When the panties were off, Roxy flicked them to the side and spread out her legs to showcase her pussy to Meenah, already moistened.

Meenah crept up to Roxy, and knelt over her for a second, giving her one more kiss before she sat up and pushed her bulge inside of Roxy, grabbing one of Roxy's thighs in each hand, holding them up and to the sides.

Roxy let out a deep moan as Meenah began to move herself in and out of Roxy, causing Meenah's face to grow even pinker. Meenah could feel her own nook becoming wet, and Roxy's growing wetter with every thrust.

Meenah released Roxy's legs and leaned down to kiss Roxy once again, the girls wrapping their arms around each other's heads as Meenah continued to thrust her bulge in and out of Roxy.

It wasn't long before Meenah pulled away and tried to say something to Roxy, but was so overwhelmed with pleasure that she couldn't. Luckily, Roxy understood by the look on her face.

Roxy wrapped her legs around Meenah's waist and pulled her in as far as she could go as Meenah's slurry flew out of the tip of her bulge, flooding Roxy's pussy with fuchsia. The girls layed there for a second before Roxy removed her legs and Meenah pulled out of Roxy, causing slurrie to drip out onto Roxy's carpet. Meenah leaned down and gave Roxy another kiss.

When Meenah pulled away again, Roxy smirked at her.

ROXY: so.  
ROXY: <3< ?  



	5. Roxy x June

Roxy stepped inside her house and took a deep breath. She hung up her coat and took off her shoes. Earlier, while she was out, she had screamed to the world;

ROXY: IM GONNA GO HOME AND FUCK MY WIFE!!!!  


And now she was going to do just that. She had, of course texted June on the way home to ask if they could.

\-----------

ROXY: 👉👌 ?  
ROXY: 😉  
JUNE: oh!  
JUNE: i'd love to babe  


\-----------

Roxy climbed up the stairs and approached the door that lead to the bedroom. The door was cracked open just a bit, and, peaking inside, Roxy could see June sitting on the bed in a skirt and a t shirt, scrolling through her phone.

She threw the door open and rushed over to land on the bed next to June, laying on her side. She planted a kiss on June's cheek.

JUNE: oh hello babe!  
JUNE: how are-  
JUNE: ohh,  


Roxy had reached down into June's skirt and was now giving a handjob to her wife.

JUNE: hehe  
ROXY:  😏  


June moaned as her face turned an exceedingly bright shade of pink, as Roxy sped up her hand movements. Roxy used her free hand to lift up June's shirt and she began to fondle June's breasts before moving her face down to suck them, causing June to moan even harder.

Just as June was sure she was about to cum, Roxy stopped, quickly taking off her skirt and lifting up her own shirt. After being freed from the confines of underwear, Roxy's boner revealed itself, bobbing up and down as Roxy grabbed her wife by the sides and hoisted her up to a kneeling position.

JUNE: woooah  


Roxy scooted June up against the wall, prompting June to brace herself against it with both arms. She held her palm open to June's mouth and June licked it, covering it in spit. Roxy used this spit to lubricate her dick before lifting June's skirt and sliding herself in, procuring a long deep moan from both of them as Roxy began to thrust.

ROXY: ur especially warm today babe.  
JUNE: rmmngnnhhfffff  
ROXY: hehehe  


Roxy clearly took this as a sign to increase speed, and so she did. Going further in and out with each thrust until each one was literally as far as Roxy could manage.

Roxy moved her hands from June's hips, using one to fondle June's tits and placing one in June's mouth, holding her head back and feeling June salivate from pleasure.

June continued to moan despite the hand in her mouth, with Roxy going faster and faster inside of her. Another second or so and Roxy began to slow down ever so slightly, while increasing the force of the thrusts tenfold. June knew what this meant, and she was close too.

As Roxy managed her final few thrusts before pushing herself all the way in and blowing her load directly inside June's ass, June too, came, spraying the wall with cum.

The two girls collapsed, Roxy still inside of June. Roxy dragged a finger across the wall where June had came, coating her finger in cum, and put it in her mouth, swallowing it before giving a thoughtful "hmmm". She pulled herself out of June. She was still hard.

Between pants, June looked over her shoulder and sighed out

JUNE: that was great  
JUNE: hehe  
ROXY: oh youd like to think that, wouldnt u?  
JUNE: huh?  


Roxy, in one swift motion, grabbed her wife and moved her wife down to the foot of her bed, so that June's face was positioned above Roxy's still-sticky cock.

JUNE: oooohhhhh  
JUNE: so thats how its gonna be, h-  


Roxy had grabbed June's head and thrust it downward, pushing her dick into June's mouth. For a second, June was wide eyed with surprise before her eyelids lowered to an almost seductive position as Roxy used her grip on June to move her head up and down. June waved her hands, clearing Roxy's grip on her head before she moved up and held her tits against either side of Roxy's cock, beginning to move them on it as she moved her mouth back to it, giving her wife a simultaneous boobjob and blowjob.

After a couple minutes of this, Roxy could feel her dick beginning to swell up again, eliciting a quick sharp moan before she quickly grabbed June's head again and shoved it all the way down on her dick, reaching back into June's throat, cumming directly down into it. Once again, they both let out a very long, loud, and deep moan.

Roxy fell backwards onto the bed and after June cleaned herself up, she climbed up onto the bed, wrapping her arms around her wife and giving her a deep kiss, with Roxy's own cum still in her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the calliroxy requested by RoxyPop

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request pairings, if ya like!


End file.
